


Battle Scars

by JadeDarrow90



Series: Meant to Be Different [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And hard, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Someone is gay, Teasing, Violence, first time writing dbh, gayness as well, non sexual teasing, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDarrow90/pseuds/JadeDarrow90
Summary: (This is my first time writing for DBH so I'll accept anything that will help me move to the right path on how characters are. I do read a lot and I've been reading a lot of already created works of DBH so hopefully, that's helping.)Maeve Gibson, with her partner, became new recruits at Detriot Police Department while holding the rank of detective. Teaming up with the lieutenant and his partner, they take on a case that suddenly become personal and one them becomes close to a certain android partner.





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short compared to what others could end up being and I apologize. I suck at first chapters.

“Hello, I’m supposed to see the Captain today,” she spoke to the lady over the counter. “My name is Maeve Gibson.”

“Oh, yes. He said you’ll be coming by today. Let me go see if he’s ready,” the woman gave her a smile. “I’m Amy, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Amy.” Maeve gave a smile before her eyes looked around the station. Detroit was vastly different than home – by all accounts.

Androids, for one, was seen a lot more here. Her home held nothing wrong with the beings – they always treated them as human beings, much like other differences that the world had seemed to hate. They just either didn’t have the money to afford one or no one paid attention.

Their crime rate was also _way_ higher than back home – the main reason she was transferred here. Her partner was to be transferred a few weeks after her. They had to in order to get their new rank – detective.

“Maeve Gibson, nice to meet you,” Jeffrey Fowler spoke, sticking his hand out. “Your old Captain speaks highly of you and your partner. Though, I am curious as to why become a detective here.”

“The most action Washougal has are drug cases with a very rare case of homicide,” Maeve answered. “And I wasn’t able to take part in the most recent homicide there.”

“Vacation?”

“Personally knew the victim,” she corrected and his eyebrows rose. “It’s in my file.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be open about it.”

“Oh, is this the new recruit, Captain Fowler?”

Maeve turned to face the new voice. Her eyes glanced at the LED on his temple and she caught the slight tense of the man next to him before sticking out her hand.

“Maeve Gibson,” she spoke.

“Conner and this is my partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” The android shook her hand with a smile. “Welcome aboard, officer.”

“Detective,” Fowler corrected and Connor nodded. “She’ll be teaming with you until her partner can transfer.”

“Don’t ya think three’s a crowd?” Hank muttered.

“It’ll only be about two to three weeks,” she spoke, hearing her phone.

“You’ll have your badge tomorrow, Gibson,” Fowler spoke. “See you tomorrow, bright and early.”

“Yes, sir.”

Fowler nodded at the three before he made his way back to his office.

“Long way from home?” Hank questioned as he took note of her choice of clothes and she gave a smile.

“Washington State,” she answered and he raised an eyebrow. “I have a friend who lives here. My parent and I both needed a change of scenery as well.”

“2,370.4 miles for a change of scenery?” Connor voiced and she raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

“I guess so. Looked at my file?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then. Sounds about right. I should get going. Nice meet you, Connor, Lieutenant,” she smiled at the two before walking out of the station.

“She seems friendly,” Connor spoke as Hank snorted.

“We’ll see about that. Come on, Con.”

Connor nodded, following Hank to their desks.

~*~

“You can go and explore, Liz,” Maeve spoke as she set a box down. “Marge and Tyler should be here soon.”

“And leave the little guy to bug the three of you? I’ll explore another time, Mae,” Elizabeth, an AX400 android, spoke, sparing Maeve a quick glance before the young boy, Dylan Carter, regained her attention.

“He’s comfortable with Marge.”

“But not comfortable enough.” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Maeve chuckled.

“I am aware. Just because I’m a workaholic _now_ , doesn’t mean I was when he was born.”

“Auntie!” Dylan pushed himself up before grabbing a book and slightly waddled to her. “Book!”

“Not right now, baby. Go ask Lizzy.” She leaned down to kiss his head before he waddled back to her.

“At least he learned something from you,” snorted the android and Maeve scrunched her nose.

“Uncalled for. He’s learned a lot from me. Like Buddy. That word is because of me,” she stated as the front door opened and shut. “Margie!”

“Mae!” Marge replied as she and Tyler appeared in the living room. “Got a lot done last night?”

“After the little man went to sleep, Liz and I got hers, mine, and the living room done. I need to get Dylan’s done and the kitchen. There’s a few boxes here and there that belong in rooms that’s have been done but other than that, that should be about it,” Maeve replied, giving a side hug to the small woman. “How have you two been?”

“Never better,” Marge beamed. “Though, the last few years here have been chaos.”

“That’s been said for almost everywhere. Androids having freedom caused the States to be chaos,” Elizabeth stated with a snort. “Leave it to Oregon and Washington to be the first to grant us freedom.”

“Oregon and Washington were one of the first to legalize weed and they have always been more open and accepting when it came to those who have been deemed different than “normal,” Maeve deadpanned.

“You’re not wrong.” Elizabeth shrugged and Maeve stared at her until the android grinned.

“If I wasn’t an officer of the law-”

“Yeah, yeah. You’d give the back of my head a slap. Wouldn’t do nothing.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

Elizabeth snorted as Maeve grinned.

Elizabeth had been there in a time Maeve needed support – though, she never admits that she needed any. Losing her husband in combat a year after she was given custody of Dylan took a toll on her. If it wasn’t for Elizabeth, her best friends, family, and those who fought beside her husband, she wouldn’t know where she’d be.

“When do you start at DPD?” Tyler questioned.

“Tomorrow. Bright and early.”

“I’ll make sure your coffee is ready to go by 7,” Elizabeth mused as Maeve let out a groan.

“That’s bright and early?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck my life.”


	2. First Day

With her coffee in hand, Maeve felt like she was dragging her feet into the building. Her eyes fell on Amy who seemed to be too perky for the morning, making her wonder briefly if she was an android as well, before she shook her head.

  
“Good morning, Detective,” Amy spoke cheerfully, holding out what looked to be her badge. “Captain Fowler left this for you when he came in.”

  
“God, how are you so cheerful?” She groaned as she grabbed the badge.

  
“Not a morning person?”

  
“I was barely a morning person when I worked in retail and opened at 10,” she answered dryly, watching as the woman’s eyebrows rose. “I’m a night owl,” she added.

  
“Not surprising,” Amy smiled. “I searched your name last night. You’re an author, aren’t you? Surprised to have found a few books under your name.”

  
“Doesn’t bring in the bucks though. Gotta a little mouth to feed.” Maeve shot her a smile as Amy showed her to her new desk, another desk right across from it.

  
_For Tony_ , Maeve thought.

  
“Lieutenant Anderson’s and Connor’s are right behind yours,” Amy stated. “I believe the Captain has sent Connor a file of a case and he had me place them on yours and the Lieutenant’s.”

  
“Thank you, Amy.”

  
“No problem, Detective.”

  
Maeve watched as she walked back to the front desk before taking a seat at her new one. Her eyes landed on the vanilla folder before glancing around the place.

  
“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing.”

  
Her eyebrows furrowed before her eyes turned towards the source of the voice.

  
“Are you waiting for someone to help you? I’m all ears.”

  
“Actually, no,” Maeve replied with a scrunch of her nose.

  
“Detective, you are here early,” the voice she recognized as Connor's stated and she opened her mouth to say something.

  
“I always am, plastic no body,” the man snorted and her nose scrunched again.

  
“Yes, well, Captain said bright and early. Thank god for coffee or I wouldn’t be as ready as I looked, Connor,” she spoke, turning her chair to look at the android. “And you’re telling me the flirt and asshole is a detective as well?”

  
“You two know each other?”

  
“Reed, meet our current newest detective,” Hank spoke sarcastically and Maeve raised an eyebrow as he shrugged. “Forgot your name, kid.”

  
“Maeve Gibson,” she spoke as she stood. “Captain send you the report?”

  
“Yes,” Connor answered with a nod. “Shall we get going?”

  
“After this call.” Maeve sent an apologetic smile before pressing the phone in her ear. “Gibson.”

  
_“Gibson,”_ repeated the voice and Maeve rolled her eyes. _“Anyways, apparently I get to show earlier than two weeks! Not even a week. The transfer went through – good old cap pulled some strings, thanks for dragging my ass to be a favorite – and I can show as soon as I want!”_

  
“Which is...?”

  
_“My ass is getting on a plane in two hours. Already talked to that new captain of ours over the phone. I start tomorrow. Something about helping some lieutenant and his partner with a new case.”_

  
“Yeah. We’re to be heading to the crime scene now.”

  
_“Shit! I didn’t know you were working! Sorry, babe. I’ll text ya deets and I’ll message Liz!”_

  
“Dumbass.”

  
_“You love me. See ya soon!”_

  
Maeve shook her head as she pocketed her phone, getting into the backseat of the car.

  
“Sorry about that. Anyways, we’ll be having someone join us tomorrow.”

  
“Who?” Hank questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

  
“My partner.”

  
~*~

  
“First crime scene?” Hank snorted as Maeve stared at the body that laid on the floor.

  
“Yes and no. First homicide, yes. First body? No. Seen a lot of overdoses, natural causes, suicides even.”

  
“Yes, the last known murder in Washougal was of Dani Carter,” Connor spoke as he kneeled beside the body.

  
“That one wasn’t a pretty sight,” she murmured and Hank raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t investigate because I was too busy fighting a custody battle over her son, my nephew.”

  
“Ah. Sister?”

  
“Nope and can’t say I cared much for her. It’s because of my niece and nephew that I couldn’t help with it.” She glanced Hank’s way as she listened to an officer said something about the wife of the victim. “Can I speak with her?”

  
“She’s not saying anything, ma'am.”

  
“Of course not, you dumbass, her husband’s gone!” Hank exclaimed before looking over at her. “What makes you think you can calm her?”

  
“I’m aware I’m new but trust me. Also, it’s a learning experience?”

  
Hank narrowed his eyes for a moment before waving her off as he turned back to Connor.

  
Maeve gave her thanks before following the officer to the crying mother sitting at the table.

  
“May I sit with you?” She questioned softly, watching as the woman nodded. “Do you need anything? Glass of water? More tissues?”

  
“Water would be nice,” her voice came out harsh and quiet and Maeve nodded, grabbing her a glass of it before she sat down. “Do you have children?”

  
“I have a three year old at home.”

  
“Husband take care of them?”

  
“I lost him two years ago in combat.”

  
The woman nodded as she took a sip of water before staring at her hands wrapped around it.

  
“That must have been rough.”

  
“Sure was but I have his troop, our family, and our friends to get me through it.” Maeve watched as she ran her thumb up and down the glass. “How old?”

  
“Huh?” The woman lifted her eyes to the detective's who shrugged.

  
“Your kid?”

  
“Oh…I have a 5 year old and a 15 year old.”

  
“Mind if I make a suggestion?”

  
The woman looked at her with furrowed eyebrows before nodded.

  
“The little one won’t remember much about their father, which will hurt in time, but the older one…the death could effect them a lot. Help them through it, get a therapist if needed, okay?” Maeve grabbed a nearby pen and a random – clean – paper towel before scribbling on it. “I’m new to the force here so I don’t have anything to give you that’s more professional but here’s my number if you need anything, okay? And talk more when you’re ready, darling.”

  
“Thank you,” the woman spoke softly as Maeve stood before grabbing her wrist gently. “How do you work and take care of yours?”

  
“The troop had band together and bought an AX400. Even with her new found freedom, she had found a home and family within my own and continues to help,” she answered softly with a smile. “Friends and family help as well.”

  
“Thank you, again.”

  
“Why don’t you save that for when we catch the guy, alright? I’ll personally tell you myself.”

  
~*~

  
“My money’s on the wife,” Hank grumbled as Maeve rolled her eyes. “It was an act!”

  
“Why would the wife murder her husband when she has, obviously, never worked a day in her life other than mothering two kids and get nothing but debts out of it?” She deadpanned, her eyes falling to the coffee put in front of her. “Thanks, Connor, but I’m high maintenance with my coffee so you don’t have to worry about getting me any when you do so when you get the lieutenant’s.”

  
“High maintenance with coffee,” Hank repeated. “Five sugars instead of two?”

  
“Actually, the coffee she has this morning had an unhealthy amount of sugar. A mixture of a few spoonful of sugar and creamer I believe and some chocolate milk?” Connor answered and Maeve stared at him. “I analyzed it this morning.”

  
“And I thought I was unhealthy,” snorted Hank as Maeve raised an eyebrow. “What?”

  
“Nothing,” she hummed as she moved her chow mein around with her chopsticks.

  
“Anyways, I processed to do just that expect we do not have chocolate milk and I did not have the correct measurements,” Connor continued and she lifted her eyes to his.

  
“Just because I’m working with you doesn’t mean you have to get my coffee, sweetheart. I’m capable of doing it,” she spoke gently before she reached out to try a sip. “A little more of the coffee taste than I prefer but close. Thanks.” She gave him a smile before taking another drink.

  
“Why even drink coffee?” Hank shook his head and Maeve shrugged.

  
“Caffeine mainly. I had worked in retail, a huge department store actually, and the customers made me seek out caffeine,” she answered. “That and fuck mornings.”

  
“I’ll be damned. Little lady has a mouth.”

  
“Wait until you meet my partner.”

  
Hank whistled at the thought and Maeve grinned before taking a bite of her mein.

  
“Anyways, there’s no way it could be the wife. Even if there was signs of abuse, for how it most likely happened, she doesn’t have the body or strength to do so,” she pointed out.

  
“For how it most likely happened?” Hank repeated with a raised eyebrow.

  
“The neck had bruising and the width of said bruising looked to wide for a woman’s hand,” she added, watching as Connor's eyebrows rose at the statement.

  
“I did not tell you those details, detective.”

  
“Mae's fine and that’s because I looked over the body.” She shrugged, her eyes dropping down to her phone.

  
**_Tin Can_ **   
_Here!_

  
“Tin Can…?” Connor’s voiced came out confused and Maeve lifted her eyes to his.

  
“It’s a comic reference. My partner’s name is Tony and he’s a fan of Marvel comics. Tin Can refers to Tony Stark, the man in metal armor named Iron Man,” Maeve explained as Hank snorted.

  
“Downey was the best.”

  
“Agreed.”

  
_**Tin Can** _   
_Can I get a cat?_

  
A sigh left her lips before she shook her head.

  
“Any other suspects that’s not the wife?”  
“I still think-”

  
“It’s not,” Maeve and Connor spoke together causing Hank to stare at that.

  
“Don’t do that again.”

  
“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

  
“No promises.”

  
Hank sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

 


	3. New Scene

“How the fuck did you get here this early yesterday?” Antony “Tony” Dawson groaned as he followed his partner into the building, watching as she started speaking to the lady at the counter. “Mae,” he dragged out.

  
“Tony, meet Amy. Amy, this is my partner who showed up way earlier than expected,” Maeve introduced, swiping his badge from the counter.

  
“Nice to meet you, detective.”

  
“Oh, fuck no. Call me Tony. Too early for that detective-”

  
“Good morning, Detectives.”

  
A squeak of surprised left Tony’s mouth as he wiped around to face the android who tilted his head in curiosity.

  
“What was that sound?”

  
“You scared him, Connor. And I told you to call me Mae.”

  
“Nope. Where’s the coffee? Not doing this. Nope. Nada. Too damn early. Fucking stupid time change and fucking transfers and moves,” Tony grumbled as he turned towards the break room.

  
“I did not mean to scare him,” Connor spoke, furrowing his eyebrows. “Should I apologize?”

  
“Nah, you’re good. He woke up late so he hadn’t had any coffee. He’ll probably apologize to you after his first cup,” Maeve replied. “I’m not a morning person but he’s far worse than me and has to have coffee to deal with things.”

  
“You fucking dickhead!”

  
She winced at the exclaimed statement before excusing herself to see to the cause.

  
“Tony, if you get your ass fired on the first-What the fuck?”

  
“He ran into me!” Tony exclaimed, pointing at the detective Maeve had learned to be Gavin Reed – the biggest asshole in the precinct.

  
“I had been here the whole time.”

  
“No one was in here when I walked into here! You stood behind me!”

  
“Tony, go finish my coffee,” Maeve spoke. “Come on.”

  
“He owes me a fucking shirt,” Tony grumbled as he listened, walking over to her.

  
“Didn’t know the bitch could bark orders.”

  
Out of the day Maeve had worked, she had already began getting the asshole attitude – probably from so willing working with an android.

  
“What did-”

  
“Sorry to interrupt, Detectives, but we have another crime scene,” Connor’s voice drifted into the room as Maeve gripped Tony’s arm.

  
“Lets go, Tony. You don’t need to get fired right away,” Maeve warned, his eyes falling on hers. “We don’t need to be going back to middle school.”

  
Tony snorted at that, shaking his head at the memory before nodding, following her to her desk.

  
“I’ll make you coffee when we get back,” he spoke, grabbing her cup. “Liz?”

  
“You honestly think I’m up and moving early enough to make coffee? Liz is a saint,” Maeve spoke, tossing him his badge as she followed the two. “If he gets too annoying, say something. I found popping him in the mouth works,” she stated as Hank snorted.

  
“I still don’t know what that means!”

  
“I am with you, Detective,” Connor added and Hank patted his shoulder.

  
“Lets just focus on the case.”

  
~*~

  
“Why does it feel like I’ve seen this scene?” Tony voiced as he watched Connor walk towards the body and Maeve glanced towards him from her spot by the coffee table. “Have you written a scene similar to this?”

  
“I didn’t, Tones,” she answered as she shuffled through the papers. “You could seen something on TV or read something similar else where.”

  
_“I have done everything for you. Why don’t you notice me?”_ Hank voiced and everyone turned towards him. “Writing on the wall, idiots.”

  
“Kymberly never investigated a scene like this with Marcus? This feels like a big case of déjà vu,” Tony continued.

  
“The most déjà vu from that, would be the painted words of keep your eyes on me. However, that is, in fact, blood,” Maeve deadpanned.

  
“Do I want to question who those two are?” Hank raised an eyebrow at the bickering duo.

  
“She is an author, Lieutenant,” Connor stated and Tony raised an eyebrow. “I looked it up.”

  
“Another Liz?”

  
“Who?”

  
“Liz is an AX400, Tony,” she scoffed as she picked up a piece of paper. “He was in risky business.”

  
“Loan shark?”

  
“Underground fighting, actually.” Maeve turned the page over to show them. “Underground business still use paper because of how easy things are to hack into, especially with androids on the police force.”

  
“Guess where we’re going tonight,” Hank snorted.

  
“We should see if the first victim was in it as well before doing so,” Connor spoke up and Maeve agreed as Tony rolled his eyes.

  
“You’re just trying to get out of going to one, Mae.”

  
Maeve rolled her eyes at the statement.

  
“How about this, you and the lieutenant can do that while Connor and I search for other clues?”

  
“Chicken.”

  
“Liz is not watching Dylan over night unless it’s a must.”

  
“I have informed the captain of the ordeal,” Connor spoke as Hank turned towards him. “I believe Detective Maeve called it a learning experience.”

  
A snort left Maeve at the statement, shaking her head.

  
“If that’s the case, Connor, show up at mine when I send the okay. Little man won’t sleep otherwise.”

  
She felt Tony pat her shoulder before watching him make his way into another room.

  
Maeve's eyes shifted over the scene, catching just what Tony was talking about. The scene looked so familiar but she couldn’t place how it did so either.

  
“-Detective?”

  
Her eyes shifted to Connor who tilted his head as he looked at her.

  
“What were you saying?”

  
“Are you alright? You seem distracted,” he voiced and she gave a shrug.

  
“Trying to figure out what Tony means.”

  
“Maybe we can figure out later tonight,” Connor offered.

  
“Maybe.”

  
~*~

  
“I’m still trying to figure out how it looked familiar,” Tony spoke from his desk, loud enough for the Lieutenant to hear, pointing a fry. “I just don’t get it. I’ve gone through all the serial killers I’ve study, everything I’ve watched, everything I’ve read. I just don’t…Maybe _Sherlock_?”

  
“I don’t think it would have sparked Holmes interest,” Maeve grabbed the fry from his hand. “Connor, I said you didn’t have to get me coffee.”

  
“It is no problem, detective,” Connor spoke, setting one in front of Tony. “I figured you do the same as Detective Maeve.”

  
“Not quite. I can handle the taste of coffee, unlike her. Thank you, though.” Tony gave him a smile before sighing. “I feel bad.”

  
“For?”

  
“Leaving when I did this morning. I’m not a morning person,” he spoke sheepishly as he looked up at him.

  
“So your partner said. It is forgiven. I did scare you this morning without meaning too.”

  
Tony nodded, slumping in his chair as if he was needing to be forgiven, before scrunching his nose.

  
“I have to apologize to the asshole too.”

  
“You honestly don’t,” Hank snorted as he leaned back in his seat. “Reed's a dick.”

  
“That may be true but at least, if I apologize, I’m in good spirits…that and I have to set examples, according to Mother-Mae-I.”

  
Maeve stared at him as he sent her a grin, taking a drink of his coffee.

  
“I-Really?” She shook her head before she reached out to take a drink of coffee, eyebrows raising. “That’s more than sugar and creamer.”

  
“Yes. I found some hot chocolate mix and thought to add it,” Connor spoke as he leaned against Hank's desk. “Does it work?”

  
“Yes. Thank you.”

  
“Still no suspects on this case,” Hank sighed.

“Hopefully, one of us find one tonight, since we’ve found that our first victim was part of the betting of the underground fights.”

  
“Someone must have saw something,” Maeve stated. “I think it might be wise to go as normal people wanting to get in on the deal instead of officers.”

  
“Normal people. Don’t make me laugh,” Gavin's voice drifted into their ears and Maeve scrunched her nose, her eyes shifting to Tony who held a frown on his lips before she watched a smirk form.

  
“I bet I can change your mind on your classifications of normal, big boy. I’ve been told many times that I’m good in bed. Bet I can change your whole world,” Tony's voice dropped low and sensual like and Maeve covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Gavin became a stuttering mess, obviously not expecting to have someone be straightforward about gay sex.

  
“I am not gay!” He finally sputtered out and Tony grinned wickedly.

  
“I can change that.”

  
“Fuck no!”

  
A laugh finally left Maeve's lips, her hand still covering her mouth. She could hear a chuckle come from Hank and she glanced over to see an amused smile on Connor's lips.

  
“You know, I think I’m going to enjoy having you around, kid,” Hank spoke and Tony beamed over at him – much like a child.

  
“I am too.”

  
Maeve shook her head with a smile before looking down at the crime scene photos, moving her lips side to side in thought.


	4. Finding Clues

“Thank god that was timed perfectly,” Maeve sighed as she leaned against her bedroom door frame, watching Tony turn in her full body mirror.

  
“How do I look?”

  
“Like shit.”

  
“Exactly what I’m going for.” Tony sent her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

  
“You’re treating this like a date. Don’t do that.” She walked towards him. “And you look like someone on the police force for once. Take that off.”

  
“Maeve, I’m flattered, but-”

  
“Shut it and do as I say.”

  
“Lieutenant Hank and Connor are here,” Elizabeth spoke as she stood in the doorway, her eyebrow raised. “Undressing people now, Mae?”

  
“Do I look like the type of person to do so, Liz?” She snorted, tossing Tony a v-neck shirt. “This and your jacket with jeans should do the trick.”

  
“I didn’t think of that.”

  
“No shit. Get dressed. I’ll be in the living room.” Maeve walked over to Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she pulled her along. “What are you going to do tonight?”

  
“Probably read. I picked up one of those books that you have scattered around. I see why you keep paper books around, why many do actually,” Elizabeth answered and the two stepped into the living room.

  
“Can do anything you want and you choose to read,” Maeve deadpanned, watching her shrug. “I’m not supposed to be rubbing off on you, Liz!”

  
“That’s your nephew, actually,” she pointed out. “Lizzy, read! Lizzy, read!” She mimicked and Maeve raised an eyebrow. “He got it from you, didn’t he?”

  
“Yes, ma'am.”

  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the statement before looking towards her coworkers.

  
“I feel like I should apologize for Tony and her behavior. They have been friends since elementary,” she explained and Hank snorted.

  
“That explains a lot of things.”

  
“Better?” Tony voiced and Maeve turned to face him, her eyes glancing over him before nodding. “I didn’t even dress like this when v-necks were popular.”

  
“They haven’t gone away,” Maeve deadpanned. “You don’t look like a prude.”

  
“Says the teacher’s pet,” Tony snipped and she raised an eyebrow. “Oh.”

  
“Smart one.” Maeve sat on the couch, her back against the arm, leaving Tony to snort, patting her head. “Don’t do anything stupid. I swear if I have to visit your ass in the hospital and call your mama, I’m gonna be pissed.”

  
“I know how this goes,” Tony spoke as he waved her off. “Plus I’m going with the Lieutenant. I think I’ll be fine.”

  
“Just call me Hank,” the Lieutenant stated as he dug his keys out of his pocket. “Let’s get going.”

  
“Yes, sir,” Tony spoke before glancing at Mae. “What time do I have to be home, _mom_?”

  
“I don’t fucking care. You have your own apartment,” Maeve replied, rolling her eyes at the salute. “See you tomorrow, Liz?”

  
“Yes and I’ll listen in for Dylan in case you can’t get him.” Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder before making her way to her room.

  
“You can sit, Connor.” Maeve glanced at him as she grabbed her file from the coffee table. “And feel free to use the coffee table. As you can see, I don’t sit normally.” Crossing her legs to prove a point, she set the file on the couch, opening it to look through it.

  
“You said something about the crime scene looking familiar. Did the first one as well?” Connor questioned, looking over at her and she pursed her lips in thought.

  
“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t notice it until Tony pointed it out today. And the killer is obviously trying to get someone’s attention. The question is whose?”

  
“That is a good question, detect-Mae,” Connor corrected and she gave him a smile before sighing.

  
“If this comes off as rude and offensive, I’m sorry. However, there’s one thing I can’t figure out and it can change the whole playing field,” Maeve started, watching as he tilted his head. “Human or Android?”

  
“It is hard to tell and androids can have a harder grip than humans so I understand where the question is coming from and take no offense. It is an android, however, but you were correct to assume that the width of the bruise is one of the reason why it’s not a woman. Androids were build to look similar to humans and android women tend to have smaller hands than the men,” he answered and she nodded. “You have great eye for details as I had only shared that with Hank prior to you saying it.”

  
“I enjoy observing.” She shrugged. “I wish I could understand criminals brain process. Who in their right mind would think killing will capture someone’s attention?”

  
“I can’t help but agree with you, detective.”

  
“How long is the detective thing going to last?”

  
~*~

  
“This is an underground fight?” Tony murmured as he stuck his hands in his jacket pocket, his eyes glancing towards a detective the Captain ordered to be there – Gavin Reed.

  
“Mae was being serious about there being rare any crime happening back where you’re from?” Hank replied and Tony nodded. “No wonder you needed to transfer but why not somewhere close?”

  
“Needed a new start, the both of us.”

  
Hank nodded at that, his eyes shifting over the crowd that was circling around the illegal fight ring. There were people placing bets of all type but that wasn’t what he was searching for. Someone was watching them and he planned on finding out who.

  
“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing?” He heard someone say, his attention returning to the detective next to him as what looked to be a show girl smiled secretly at him.

  
“So I’ve been told, sweetheart.” Tony flashed her a smirk. “Listen, it’s my buddy’s first time here. Part of his bucket list before he kicks the bucket, ya know? Think you can do us a favor if I can hook you up with some good shit?”

  
“What are we talking here, baby?”

  
_“I thought he was gay,”_ Gavin deadpanned in the earpiece both of them were wearing and Tony’s smirk widened as the woman played with the collar of his jacket.

  
“I might be able to pull some strings for a few bags of the greens…unless you prefer the ice. I can do that for you as well, doll,” Tony answered as he let his hand drift over her curves. “What do you say?”

  
“How many?”

  
“Three. Got a fella talking to one of the sharks around here.”

  
A hum left the woman’s lips as she thought, her fingers trailing down his chest.

  
“Throw yourself in there and you got yourself a deal,” she spoke and Tony bit back his disgust as he grinned.

  
“You got it, sweetheart.”

  
“Let me go make sure one of the rooms are open and you get your other man here, got it?”

  
“Got it, baby cakes.”

  
_“Baby cakes? How old are you?”_

  
Tony waited until she was out of sight to shudder, shaking his head.

  
“Just get over here, Reed,” he muttered as he looked down at his shirt. “How the fuck do I get out of hetero sex?”

  
Hank snorted at the question before he narrowed his eyes at the detective.

  
“Part of my bucket list?”

  
Tony shrugged at the question as Gavin stood with the two, his nose scrunching up as he looked at them.

  
“How did you-”

  
“You’re in luck, baby. Someone’s willing to share with you three,” the woman returned, allowing her hand to caress Tony’s arm before grabbing his hand. “Follow me.”

  
“Lead the way, sweetheart.”

  
Tony glanced at the other two before letting the woman pull him to wherever they were going. The area around them became quiet and less crowded before they stopped in front of a room.

  
“I’m only allowed to go this far.” Her hand fell into Tony’s pocket and he kept from scrunching his nose at the feel before she smiled. “Call me later.”

  
“Sure will.”

  
He watched her disappear down the hall before another shudder took hold and he scrunched his nose.

  
“She touched my dick. That was gross. I feel assaulted.”

  
“You did good.” Hank patted his shoulder before opening the door and Tony lifted his eyes before blinking at the sight.

  
“Officer Dawson! You’re far from home, I see.”

  
“And so are you, Tanner,” Tony spoke, stepping inside and the other two followed. “You were watching.”

  
“Of course. I don’t think I’ll forget how much you and Officer Gibson helped me after those laws were passed.” The android, Tanner, smiled before bowing his head. “But, alas, it seems I’ve fallen into his old ways, haven’t I? Yet you are here as well.”

  
“Yes. Humans only get this life after all,” Tony murmured as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes falling to the fight below him.

  
“This must be the friend with the bucket list and lover?”

  
“Yes,” Tony spoke quickly. “Maxwell and Brody,” he added, pinching Gavin’s side before he felt an arm slip around his waist.

  
_Payback, asshole_ , he thought.

  
“What are you doing in Detroit, Tanner? I know Detroit hasn’t been the nicest place to be,” Tony questioned, watching Hank move from the corner.

  
“I wanted to take part of the change. Officer Gibson always went on about being the change you want to see happen so here I am. What about you? And how has she been?”

  
“She’s been good. We’re both here in Detroit. After she lost her husband and I went through that hell of a breakup, we needed a change of pace. Surprised we’re just running into each other but I supposed we’ve both been busy.”

  
“So it would seem.”

  
Tony glanced Hank's way before looking up at an annoyed Gavin with a smug grin.

  
“Oh, honey, are you jealous that you’re not getting my attention?”

  
“Shut it.”

  
~*~

  
Maeve leaned against the frame of her nephew’s door, her eyes on him as she sighed softly. A break was definitely needed after coming up short on everything. She just couldn’t get it.

  
She knew why they weren’t catching a lead on anything within the case. Androids didn’t have fingerprints – only digital ones – and nothing else had been left expect the writing on the wall that barely gave them anything.

  
Expect that an android was obsessed with someone.  
She couldn’t place why the crime scenes looked familiar. She went over all the notes she could thing of – notes that held criminals she studied and notes for her stories – but there wasn’t anything that it could be remotely similar of.

  
“Mama.”

  
The word was soft and faint – signaling to her that he was still asleep – but her eyes widened at it, her tired mind processing what she had came to realize before she was – quietly – scrambling to her room. She dug through a box that wouldn’t ended up being unpacked and lifted a photo that she was glad would never haunt her niece or nephew.

  
“Fuck my life.”


	5. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any characters/stories that are referenced as Maeve's are indeed my own stories that are being used.

A hand slammed down on Tony’s desk and he jumped, staring at it, noticing how a picture sat underneath before the hand lifted.

  
“Why are you showing me the crime scene from yesterday?” He voiced, looking at Maeve who held another picture in her hand. “Mae?”

  
“Look again, Tony.”

  
Furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes dropped down to the photo, noticing nothing wrong.

  
“Its our crime scene.”

  
“Wrong.”

  
“What?”

  
“This is our crime scenes.” Maeve placed the photos down, one above the other as the first picture sat by itself. “That,” she pointed at the picture, “is the crime scene of Dani Carter.”

  
“Holy fuck,” Tony spoke, his eyes falling back onto the photo. “That’s a cold case!”

  
“I’m aware.”

  
“What are you two going on about?” Hank questioned as he showed, Connor behind him.

  
“I don’t want to be pulled from this case,” Maeve spoke and Hank raised an eyebrow. “After you picked up Connor, I figured out why the crime scene looked so familiar to Tony and myself.” She grabbed the lone photo, holding it out to Hank who took it. “That’s Dani Carter, the mother of my nephew. Don’t pull me.”

  
Hank looked at the photo before he held it back out to her, shrugging.

  
“I don’t see the similarities. Two different cases. Wouldn’t you say, Connor?” Hank spoke, glancing at Connor with a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

  
“Of course, Lieutenant. I believe it’s just the lack of sleep you’ve had, detective, but the cases are completely different,” he added and Maeve let out a soft sigh, hiding the photo within her desk.

  
“Babykins!” Tony spoke suddenly and Maeve furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted her eyes to spot Gavin who growled in response. “Guess who got a pleasant surprise last night?”

  
“You make that sound like Reed actually had sex with you,” Hank snorted. “It was funny watching Gavin play your lover though.”

  
Tony sent Hank a grin before lifting his eyes to Maeve.

  
“Its probably a coincidence but you remember that LM100 android we helped when laws were first passed? Tanner?” Tony questioned, leaning back in his seat.

  
“Well, yeah. Poor thing was being used in android fights and the owner wouldn’t give him his freedom. First thing he did was come to us. Why?” Maeve furrowed her eyebrows.

  
“Saw him last night. Actually, shared a room with him. Let’s hope he doesn’t plan on stopping by here. If so, Hank is Maxwell who is dying and Gavin is Brody who is my lover,” he spoke and Maeve raised an eyebrow. “First names that popped up, okay?”

  
“Ah, yes, Maxwell, the shapeshifter whose mated to a witch and Brody, the vampire whose soulmate becomes a blind, psychic vampire,” she deadpanned. “Don’t use my characters' names.”

  
Tony shrugged at the statement before stretching.

  
“Oh, and he doesn’t know about Dylan and he thinks we’re still officers. As much as I doubt he’s our guy, couldn’t risk it.”

  
Maeve hummed at the thought, taking a seat at her desk but moved her chair so that she could see Hank and Connor as well as Tony.

  
“We see it in human victims,” she spoke, glancing towards Tony. “They fall into the same happens of their abuser. It might do some good to pull him in for questioning.”

  
“Mae-”

  
“Tones, it’s our first lead in the case, aside from ya know.”

  
“She’s not wrong, kid,” Hank spoke, crossing his arms.

  
“And Tanner was a smart kid, stating the fact he knew out to get to us. I’m sure he caught on quickly but kept up the rouse since he knows as somewhat.”

  
“Yeah, but Mae-”

  
“I doubt I’ll need to be pulled in, detective, for I’m already here.”

  
Tony’s eyes shot to the android in question and Maeve lifted her eyes to the smiling man.

  
“You’ve been keeping tabs,” Maeve spoke, watching a smirk appear.

  
“Of course. When I first came here, I couldn’t risk word getting around that two officers back in Washougal help give an android their freedom, could I? You’ve done so much for me,” Tanner spoke. “I doubt you’ll be questioning me, however,” he added, his eyes drifting towards Hank and Connor.

  
“Why do you say that?” Hank spoke, his eyes narrowing as he leaned against Maeve's desk.

  
“I have information but if you-”

  
“Tanner, what information do you have?” Maeve spoke up and the android looked at her, his head tilting slightly as his eyes danced over her features.

  
“It would be in your best interest to answer her. It is a crime to withhold information important to the case,” Connor spoke up, a slight annoyance in his tone, and Maeve glanced towards him.

  
“Usually, I ask for favors. However, this is my way of thanks to the two of you,” Tanner spoke and Tony raised an eyebrow. “You’re seeking an android, correct? Well, there’s been rumors that my girls are catching. Rumors about an android that seem to follow people home, like a loan shark of sorts.”

  
“How do we know you’re not lying?” Hank questioned and Tanner gave him a dull look.

  
“I’m here because of Gibson and Dawson. I would be a hunk of junk if they didn’t come in and save my ass from my cruel owner. Why would I lie?”

  
“He is not lying, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke and Tanner lifted his eyes to him, a hum leaving his lips before he glanced at Maeve.

  
“As for you, detective, I owe you much more. There’ll be bands for you and whoever else there under McConnell that’ll allow you access everywhere,” Tanner spoke, leaning over to scribble something on a note on a piece of paper on Maeve's desk. “Oh, and Dawson.”

  
“What’s up?”

  
“You don’t have to call that girl,” he lifted his eyed to look at the detective with a small smirk, “I sent her.”

  
“I flirted for no reason? God damnit!” Tony groaned and Maeve raised her eyebrows.

  
“However, you probably want to keep that cover with that Brody character.” Tanner sent him a smirk and Tony hummed in response, drumming his fingers against his desk.

  
“I’ll tell him.”

  
Tanner tapped on Maeve’s desk before he stood with a hum. His eyes shifted over the apparent new found team before nodding his head.

  
“I wish you the best, detectives, Lieutenant.” Tanner glanced at them once more before he headed towards the front entrance.

  
“I’m going to have to talk to Liz, aren’t I?”

  
“Well, Lieutenant, you’re no longer the dying friend,” Tony snorted as Maeve scrunched her nose.

  
“However, he might not like roles that have to be played now.”

  
~*~

  
“Remind me why I have this dress,” Maeve murmured, tagging at the hem as she stepped out of the car.

  
“Oh, come on, Estella, you’re rocking it,” Tony grinned. “Anyways, this may turn out to be interesting.”

  
“Why am I stuck being the supposed one the lady's marrying?” Hank grumbled and Maeve looked up at him as she took his arm.

  
“Because its easier to believe that you’re made of money with a soon-to-be trophy wife with a young bodyguard that you’re aware of an affair between the two,” she answered and Gavin snorted at that.

  
“Like the plastic dipstick knows what he’s do-Hey! What are you hitting me for?!” Gavin stared at Tony who hummed innocently, wrapping his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his shoulder.

  
“’Cause I can, my love,” he purred and Maeve held back a chuckle as they neared one of the guards they were to speak too.

  
“He’s expecting us,” Hank spoke as Maeve brought her hand up to twist a strand of hair. “McConnell.”

  
The android guard stood there for a moment, watching them before he nodded, pulling out wristbands.

  
“I was told to give these to you. Please make sure they stay on and its in your best interest to not lose them.”

  
Hank grunted in response, placing Maeve’s on hers before doing so to his.

  
Maeve glanced towards the other supposed couple to see that Gavin had done the same before she allowed her eyes to look at Connor, the ever stoic bodyguard.

  
“Follow me,” the android spoke, walking down a hall and Maeve barely caught Tony’s murmur something to Gavin in her earpiece.

  
“Go on in.”

  
“Oh, thank you, darling,” Maeve spoke, watching as he nodded before leaving the five of them.

  
“Estella, baby, you’ve made it,” Tanner spoke and Maeve glanced at those in the room with him as she stepped up to kiss his cheek.

  
“I couldn’t pass on the invite, darling, and my fiancé just couldn’t wait to see what you have going on here,” Maeve spoke as she returned to Hank’s side, her eyes falling to the crowd below. She waited for about 10 minutes to pass before she was leaning up against Hank with a slight. “Baby, I’m bored. Can I go play?”

  
“Take the android,” Hank grumbled and Maeve leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
“Thank you, baby.” Stepping towards Connor, she gave a reassuring smile as she took his hand, leading him out of the room. “We’re going to check rooms,” she murmured.

  
“Maxwell, we’re going down to get closer,” Gavin spoke as Maeve let out a hum, opening a door that lead to another hallway.

  
“How many rooms are in this place? Jesus.”

  
“About 30, according to floor plans,” Connor answered and Maeve looked over her shoulder at him. “He emailed them over early today.”

  
Their heads turned at the sound of footsteps and Maeve looked back at Connor.

  
“Hands on my hips,” she murmured and Connor looked at her, his eyes held his confusion as he did so. “Relax, sweetheart. Just have to keep up the act of an affair, remember?” She added quietly and he nodded as her arms came up around his neck, one hand lifting to play with a strand of hair.

  
A giggle she hoped didn’t sound fake left lips as Connor gave a smirk.

  
“Excuse me.”

  
The looked towards the man who held an obvious annoyance at the two, signaling to Maeve that they weren’t the first “couple” to try and have some fun.

  
“You’re not authorized to be here,” he added and, before Maeve could speak, Connor was removing a hand off her hip and showing off the wristband with an annoyed look of his own.

  
“I believe we are.” His voice held a tad of annoyance and Maeve raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. “I’m sure your boss doesn’t pay you to stand around.”

  
“I-erm-yes, my apologize,” the man stuttered out before continuing his way and a small chuckle that sounded like Hank hit their ears as Tony hummed.

  
_“That sounded sexy,”_ Tony voiced and Maeve brought her hand up to her face with a sigh as Connor furrowed his eyebrows.

  
“How did that-”

  
“Don’t-”

  
_“I like a man who can take control.”_

  
Another sigh left Maeve’s lips and she shook her head at the look on Connor’s face.

  
_“What the fuck?”_ Gavin voiced as Hank opted to keep quiet, most likely ignoring what was said.

  
“Tones, love you dearly, but that stays out of the work place,” she muttered, her eyes shifting over doors before coming to stop outside one. “Leo, darling, can you send Tanner a message about this room, please?”

  
Connor gave a slight nod as Maeve glanced around the hall before leaning against the wall beside the door. The moment she heard movement from the other side, her hand was grabbing his tie.

  
She pulled him towards her, her hand resting on his check in such a way that it hid their lips and showed the band around her wrist.

  
“Hips again, sweetheart,” she murmured and his hand fell to her hips as the door opened.

  
_“Stella, what’s going on?”_ Tony questioned as she closed her eyes, praying Connor did as well. Her hand hid their lips but that’s it. _“Estella, answer me.”_

  
Maeve waited until the footsteps became silence before she was dropping her hand and Connor was stepping back.

  
“Thanking whoever decide to put my ass in intro to acting and creating that short lived career,” she answered, opening the door. “Learning how to stage kiss was a blessing, no matter how awkward I felt doing it in high school.”

  
_“I thought you were in trouble, bloodsucker.”_

  
Maeve snorted at the nickname as her eyes looked at the multiple screens.

  
“Careful, Beck. You’re supposed to be the blind psychic one of us,” she deadpanned as she walked up to the screens.

  
_“What the hell are you two referencing?”_ Gavin voiced and a smirk came across her lips as she sat at the chair, her eyes shifting over the screens before landing on the computer screen.

  
“Connor, can you check to see when our victims were here?” She questioned. Her eyes fluttered around, a snort leaving her as she typed something in. “Thank god for forgetful people.”

  
_“Are you ignoring me?”_ Gavin grumbled as she looked back at Connor.

  
_“Awe, baby, I never ignore you.”_

  
“First victim had what looked to be a ticket stub from here for Wednesday,” Connor stated, “and the second victim was here Thursday. Only a day between.”

  
_“Shut up.”_  
 _“Now, baby, we’ve talked about this,”_ Tony tsked in her ear and she rolled her eyes as she shifted through logs of video surveillance.

  
“Knock it off, both of you. Undercover, remember? Be an actual semi-loving couple with a gambling problem, will ya?” She muttered as a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up at the android, he gestured towards the computer and she shrugged before pushing away from the desk to look at the screens.

  
_“Yes, ma'am.”_

  
Maeve rolled her eyes at Tony’s response, knowing well he would have saluted her.

  
~*~

  
“I just don’t get it,” Tony voiced and Maeve looked at him. “Who the hell is this android obsessing over? And what’s the connection?”

  
Gavin glanced at Tony with a raised eyebrow and Tony simply waved him off as he looked at Maeve.

  
“Could it-”

  
“Impossible.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Did I miss something?” Gavin deadpanned and she shrugged as she leaned back against her couch. “And why the fuck are we here?”

  
“Because of the time,” Hank snorted as he rubbed his beard. “And, yes, you did and its staying that way.”

  
“I’m stuck working with two assholes, a bitch, and a plastic prick. I think I should know.”

  
“Watch your mouth,” Maeve warned, a small yawn passing her lips. “It’s almost 7 in the morning.”

  
“And?”

  
“Food food!” An excited voice cut through the air as quiet steps walked down the hall. “Auntie!”

  
Maeve's eyes lifted to Elizabeth who held a too-cheerful child who bounced in her arms until she set him down.

  
With a pep in his stumbling walk, he lifted his arms.

  
“Up!”

  
“Up what?”

  
“Please!”

  
Her hands hooked under his arms before lifting him into her lap, wrapping her arms around him as she turned her head to staring eyes.

  
“Dylan, meet Auntie's coworkers. Gavin, Hank, and Connor,” she spoke, watching as Dylan realized just who all was in the room and found him shifting closer to her.

  
“He needs to get out more. I was thinking about taking him out and about today. Would that be alright?” Elizabeth questioned as she walked into the kitchen and Maeve stared at her. “You are still technically my boss, even with my new freedom, Mae.”

  
“I don’t care. Do what you want. Just be careful, alright?”

  
“You’re the first one I call.”

  
Maeve nodded as a sigh left her lips and Dylan turned his head to look at her. He snuggled back into her, resting her head on his shoulder as she ran her hand gently up and down his leg in a comforting motion.

  
“Damn. Didn’t peg you as the kid type.”

  
Tony snorted at Gavin's statement, knowing all too well the history with her and kids. It hasn’t always been pretty forward but he was glad that Dylan stayed with her now.

  
Even though she became a workaholic after her husband had died, she was attentive to her nephew and often called out with the excuse of “the little one’s sick.” She made sure she was home when he woke up, always went in and kissed his head at night, and she made sure her days off was spent with him. She deserved to have kids, even if it was in the form of adoption.

  
“Been the kid type since I was born, Reed. Hell, been called mom since his sister was born.”

  
“Can’t believe that girl is 28 now. What the hell was Dani thinking having another kid when her daughter was 25?” Tony shook his head and Maeve raised an eyebrow at her. “I know, I know.”

  
“Go get Lizzy, sweetheart,” she murmured, kissing his temple before letting the young one down, watching him rushed towards the android. “However, Reed is right. He does need to know.”

  
“I do not believe it is wise-”

  
“Listen here, plastic-”

  
“-to do so in front of Elizabeth and your nephew, detective,” Connor finished and Gavin pursed his lips before giving a slight nod.

  
“Like I don’t look things up for her!” Elizabeth called out from the kitchen and Maeve’s nose scrunched at the statement.

  
“I rarely have you do that. I like my technology. Why would I want you to take away my fun?” Maeve questioned before furrowing her eyebrows and turning towards Tony.

  
“You wanted to help people a whole lot more than reconstructing data and they had made androids to do that just as we got accepted into the Academy,” Tony answered her unasked question – one she held multiple times – and she nodded in remembrance. “Plus, you’re supposed to be wearing glasses out and about but, as you can see, you failed.”

  
“Lost them and Dylan would be grabbing them off my face like there was no tomorrow.”

  
“Excuses, excuses.”

  
Maeve grinned at the tired look of Tony before nodding her head down the hall with a slight hum.

  
“Go sleep, Tin Can.”

  
“As you say, Madam.” Tony stood, giving a salute as she scrunched her nose and he raised an eyebrow. “What are you scrunching your nose at?”

  
“I am not a brothel madam. Why must you insist on calling me that? I never even watched the show! Unlike the whole Tony Stark nickname you got!”

  
“Should have known,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “More bothered by being called a whore than being called a host.”

  
“Nah, more bothered by the brothel madam thing, Tones. Marge calls her that all the time,” Elizabeth stated as she walked back into the living room, holding out a mug to Maeve. “I feel like I should be offended that you would think she would be bothered by being called a host but that show is very…interesting.”

  
“What would I do without you, Liz?” Maeve asked genuinely as she grasped the mug in her hand and took a drink.

  
“Go insane for not being able to work and you’d probably be moping around still,” she answered as she waved to Tony. “How do you two take your coffee?”

  
“I can make the Lieutenant’s,” Connor offered and Elizabeth waved him off as she looked at them. “I must insist.”

  
“Oh, please. You helped the other states realize we’re people. I’m not going to let you make coffee here,” Elizabeth stated and Maeve raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not the only one that does research, Mae.”

  
“I don’t do it for fun, Liz.”

  
“I’m aware.”

  
Maeve rolled her eyes with a small smile before she let out a sigh, her hand running over her face.

  
“We have to find a connection. I just pray that it’s a copycat and not the same murderer.”

  
“What?”

  
“Later, Reed.”


	6. Standstill

Maeve stared at the blinking cursor on her word document. It wasn’t blank – on the contrary. It was one of her stories after all. She had hoped writing in it would help clear her mind for the case but she couldn’t even _write_. With a sigh, she leaned back in her seat, closing the document as she glanced over to Tony, tapping his own as he stared at the file.

“How’s the writing going?” He asked, his eyes glancing at her and she grimaced. “Writer’s block?”

“So it seems. All I was trying to do was clear my head and I can’t even write,” she groaned, leaning her head against her chair.

“Which one were you trying to write in?”

“Psychic’s Nightmare.”

Tony hummed at the answered, tilting his head back, and Maeve rolled her eyes at the motion.

“You won’t help.”

“I’ve helped before!”

“With stories, you’ve read or I told you what’s going about,” Maeve deadpanned. “This series has a mind of its own and I’m keeping it that way.”

“You’re seriously writing at this time?” Gavin voiced; his chair having been brought to their desks. “Are you insane?”

“Many would say so,” Maeve replied, ruffling her hair.

“She’s a writer. They have voices in their heads.” Tony shrugged with a grin before sighing. “I’ve developed your horrible, horrible habit.”

Maeve raised an eyebrow at him as she picked up her coffee before realizing what he meant.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be the good one and actually eat in the mornings,” she stated and he shrugged. “I’m serious. Liz still scowls at me when I take my coffee and go.”

“Good morning, detectives,” Connor spoke and Maeve glanced his way before giving a soft smile.

“Morning, Connor, Lieutenant,” Maeve spoke and Hank grumbled in reply.

“So, this later business,” Gavin spoke, crossing his arms, and she sighed as she opened her drawer.

“I swear, if she gets pulled, I’ll personally kick your ass,” Tony murmured and Gavin sent him a confused look before his eyes landing on the photo before him with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously?”

“That’s the mother of my nephew,” Maeve muttered, snatching the photo and hiding it away again and Gavin narrowed his eyes at her. “I didn’t care for her.”

“Think the old cap would let you have the case file?”

“You realize that her case is _the case_ for me, right?” Maeve deadpanned, watching as Tony’s eyes lifted to hers. “I may have ended up disliking her towards the end of her life but she still mothered the two children I hold close to me and consider my world. You honestly think that Cap didn’t know that and didn’t already give me the case file so that I can solve the cold case for closer for them?”

“To be honest, I think I’ve blurred all of that from my mind. I think around that time, I was finally finishing _Supernatural_ after the last season being in 2020,” Tony answered with a shrug and Maeve stared at him. “Have you finished that?”

“You’re fucking special. Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I don’t think Jesus can fuck himself, Mae.”

Maeve stared at her partner and best friend before laying her forehead against her desk with a long sigh as Tony began crackling with laughter at her response.

“This isn’t high school anymore.”

“Nope but inside jokes never die,” Tony laughed as Maeve shook her head before she was lifting it up.

“How old are you?” Gavin exclaimed as Hank snorted.

“Asked by someone who might as well be childish himself.”

“Fuck off.”

“We’re Millennials. Born right on the edge that have people tells us we’re not but sorry, the 90s went into the 2000s,” Tony answered as Hank snorted.

“And you two are just now becoming detectives?”

“Washougal sucks,” Maeve chimed in. “Everything that could have probably gotten us to the right rank happened during our middle school and high school years and then the cold case that we couldn’t part take in because of my knowledge of her life and such.”

“Find that hard to believe,” Gavin snorted and Maeve glanced at him before her eyes shifted to Connor who cleared his throat. “What, dipshit?”

“The perp seems to be acting fast. We have another crime scene to attend too,” Connor spoke and Maeve let out a sigh.

“I feel like we should have just stayed in Washougal with how this is going about.”

“Says the one that has a few detective stories somewhere in your drive.”

“Fuck off.”

~*~

“More writing on the wall,” Tony spoke, looking at it with a tilt of his head. “I think?” He turned to look at Maeve with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s binary,” Connor spoke and Maeve lifted her eyes from the body to the wall, her eyes glancing over the numbers. “ _Obsession. What a funny thing to accuse me of.”_

“You’re kidding me,” Hank deadpanned as the numbers finally processed in Maeve’s mind and she let out a hum.

“Sadly, he’s not.”

“How the fuck do you know? You an android too?” Gavin spoke and Maeve raised an eyebrow at him.

“I majored in computer science for the majority of my college life before transferring it to my minor,” she deadpanned. “Learning binary was part of the courses since programming in one of the many things needed. My mind is just slowly remembering what they are.”

“So, you’re a nerd basically,” Gavin deadpanned and she shrugged, kneeling beside the body.

“Strange,” she muttered and Tony glanced at her. “The victimology has changed.”

“Correct. This is a female android,” Connor stated and she nodded.

“So, there’s a chance that there’s video evidence?” Hank questioned as Maeve tilted her head.

“Androids got legit eyes on the back of their heads?” Maeve questioned and Tony snorted. “Honest to god, real question.”

“Those meant to care for children might but other than that, no,” Connor answered and she nodded. “The perp attacked from the back. The chances of there being evidence is at 5%.”

“Damn.”

“Hey, that’s the girl Tanner sent to gather us that night,” Tony spoke and Maeve looked at him. “The one I flirted with.”

“We may need to speak to Tanner again,” she spoke. “I don’t think he’ll let his people be unprotected.”

“Want to call him?” Tony questioned and she shrugged, her eyes glancing around the room. “Mae?”

“Tanner wouldn’t leave his people unprotected,” she repeated. “At first glance, this place is a normal place but it’s different upon closer look. He might have cameras up in case something happens.”

“I’ll give him a call,” Tony stated and she nodded, walking towards the hall. “Maeve.”

“I know, I know. Watch it.” Maeve waved him off. She heard the grumble of her partner as she opened the door to what looked to be the android’s bedroom. Her eyes glanced around before landing on a laptop. With a raised eyebrow, she gave a slight hum before she made her way over to it.

“What are you doing?”

Maeve jumped before turning to look at Connor who stood in the doorway, his head tilted and she let out a sigh.

“You scared me.”

“That was not my intention. I apologize,” he spoke. “What are you doing, Detective?”

“Checking her laptop. If there are cameras around, it would show on there, wouldn’t it?” She sent him a grin before she sat down, tugging up her gloves.

“I just hope the systems are easy to hack into.”

“Would you like me to do it?” Connor offered as he stood beside her and she looked up at him. “I can easily hack into databases,” he explained and she let out a hum.

“Thanks, but I haven’t done something like this in a while. Mind if I give it a try before handing you the reins?” Maeve questioned and he gave a nod.

“Of course, Detective.”

Giving a hum in response, Maeve booted the laptop up. Her eyes glanced around the room, noting different things, before landing back on the screen.

“The chances are low, aren’t they?”

“24%.”

She nodded before furrowing her eyebrows as she remembered something from last night. The man behind the screens, the one that watched the security cameras – he was human.

“Up that percentage, Connor,” she spoke and he tilted his head at her. “Tanner has a human watch the security cameras. He has a mix of android and human as guards.”

“A human doesn’t have the same ability to view a video like an android does,” Connor added and she hummed. “Clever, Detective.”

“I think this laptop is evidence now, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

~*~

“You continue to impress me, Mae,” Tony spoke with a hum as she stared at her phone. “Maeve?” He watched as her eyes shot to his and a small smile graced his lips. “Troop?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “One of them just got the news that they have a baby coming. They want me to call when I can,” she added.

“He would be happy, knowing that they took you in as one of their own,” he pointed out and she gave a soft smile. “How are you doing? It’s been a while since I’ve asked that.”

“Been awhile?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Not the normal “how are you doing,” Mae. _How are you doing_?”

Maeve fell silent as she processed the words. It was just Tony and her currently. Hank and Connor had gone to get food while Gavin declared he wasn’t eating with them and disappeared outside. The other officers paid no attention to the two.

She felt Tony’s eyes as he waited for her response. Her eyes fell back to her phone as another text came in.

**_Nickyboy  
_ ** _We can’t wait for you to call. We want you to be the Godmother._

Her eyes lifted to Hank and Connor as they made themselves known within the building with Hank’s slightly loud voice before she turned to look at Tony.

“I’m better,” she finally answered, grabbing her phone. “Looks like I’m going to be a Godmother,” she added and Tony raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.

“Who’s kid?”

“Nicholas,” she spoke, giving a smile. “Him and his wife have been trying for who knows how long.”

“Tell them congrats for me.”

“Will do.”

Picking up her phone, she sent a quick text back to him – _yes and congrats. So happy for you guys!_

“What are we talking about?” Hank questioned, setting a bag in front of Maeve who hummed at the smell.

“God, I miss good ass burgers,” Maeve let out a sigh as Tony barked a laugh, shaking his head.

“I forget that once Liz came into your life, your diet changed somewhat,” Tony stated and Maeve stuck a tongue out at him.

“Anyways, thanks. I’ll pay you back,” she spoke as she looked over at Hank who waved her off. “We’re still waiting for word about the laptop and Tanner hasn’t gotten back to us yet.”

“We should be hearing from them soon,” Tony added. “Both of them. Tanner had sent a text saying he was currently in a meeting and would call as soon as he was out of there.”

“Guess all we can do is sit and wait.”


End file.
